


Day 6: Wearing Eachothers' Clothes

by overtaxed_emperor



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtaxed_emperor/pseuds/overtaxed_emperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s cold and Hide wants the heat to be turned up, but Kaneki takes him out for coffee instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Wearing Eachothers' Clothes

“Hey, Kaneki!” Hide called. “Could ya turn up the heat?”

“We don’t have any left, used up all the oil last week.”

Hide groaned. It was bad enough they were broke. He wrapped a blanket around himself, sipping his chicken noodle soup.

“It’d be warmer if you were sitting next to me,” Hide teased.

Kaneki flipped a page of his book. “You know I don’t like the smell of soup,” he said, scrunching up his nose. Sighing, he put the book down and moved to the living room, leaning against the doorway. “We should go out for coffee then, if you’re that cold.”

“I thought you were broke.” Hide turned to face Kaneki, blanket falling off his shoulders.

“I always save money for coffee. And I need some fresh air, it’s suffocating in here.”

“Yeah, yeah. I guess we can go.” Hide got up and put jeans on. He grabbed his jacket and mittens, tossing Kaneki his beanie in the process.

Kaneki caught the beanie. “I knew you’d see it my way,” he smirked. He got dressed and headed towards the door. “Hurry up, or it’ll close.”

Kaneki opened the door, a cool breeze rushed in. He took a deep breath and smiled. Finally, some fresh air. Hide shivered, cursing mother nature for this god-awful weather.

They intertwined their fingers to preserve heat and started their walk to Anteiku. Their apartment wan’t too far from Hide’s college and Anteiku. It was a bit of a walk, but they didn’t mind.

“Why does it have to be so cold out?” Hide whined. He bumped into Kaneki’s shoulder, making him laugh.

“It can’t always be hot you know.”

“Then I’ll just move to Florida, it’s always hot there.”

“Didn’t you fail English, though?” Kaneki asked. “You’ll be away from me, too, and you promised you’d never leave me.”

“You’ll just have to learn the language and come with me then.”

“Maybe. I like the cold though. You get to wear sweaters and hats, and you can have a fire. Also, I can cuddle with you as much as I want.” 

Hide pouted. How dare he be so difficult. Hide nabbed Kaneki’s beanie and put it on his own head. 

“Hey, why’d you do that?” Kaneki reached for his beanie, but Hide moved out of the way. 

“You were being difficult, so why not?” Hide let go of Kaneki’s hand and bounced away, mindful of where the street was.

“That’s not a good mindset to have.”

“Says you.” Hide chuckled. “Your nose is getting red.”

“That’s because you took my hat!” Kaneki said, frustrated. “Fine, if you’re going to play it that way.” 

Kaneki grabbed Hide by the hem of his jacket and took it off. Hide yelped, surprised by the sudden action. Kaneki wrapped the jacket around him. He smiled, pleased at his success.

“H-Hey, give that back! It’s cold!” Hide shivered and tried to grab the jacket, but it was Kaneki’s turn to move out of the way. 

“What was it you said again? You were being difficult, so why not?” Kaneki smirked, sniffing Hide’s jacket. “It smells so good, I don’t think I’ll ever give it back.”

“Not fair!” Hide marched back to Kaneki. “You should at least share some warmth with me!”

Kaneki chuckled and opened Hide’s jacket. Hide hopped inside, smiling at the warmth.

“Better?” Kaneki asked.

“Better,” Hide answered. He pecked Kaneki’s cheek, amused at the tinge of pink on his cheeks.

“Your hair’s a mess.” Hide leaned into Kaneki, falling in step with each other.

“If you didn’t steal my beanie, that wouldn’t have been a problem.”


End file.
